Taehyung Ngambek
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Cuman cerita Taehyung yang tidak sampai klimaks karena jimin malam-malam bertamu membuat lelaki Kim merajuk pada sang kekasih. Taekook Tae!top Kook!bott
1. chapter 1

Taehyung menggerutu, kesal. Bukan main ingin marah dan membanting mahluk _bodoh_ tidak tahu diri didepannya.

Park Jimin.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang saat itu baru keluar dari kamar tidur tersenyum kecil pada Park Jimin.

"Ada apaa, _hyung?_ "

"Yungi _Hyung,_ Kook... "jawabaan Jimin memelas.

"Kenapa dengannya? "

"Aku diusir... "

"Rasakan!!!.. "

"Sayang... "

"Masa bodo, aku mau tidur.!! "Taehyung berlalu masuk kekamar meninggalkan Jimin yang menghela nafas dan Jungkook yang masih menatap pintu kamar.

"Kalian sedang ritual ya? " Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin dan menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kamu menyelamatkanku, _Hyung..._ Tapi membuat dirimu dalam bahaya... "

"Taehyung mainnya kasar, ya? "

Jungkook menggeleng kecil, "Kasarnya masih masuk akal, _Hyung_. Tapi puasnya itu yang susah.. "Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sofa ruang tengah _apartement_ Taehyung.

15 menit sebelumnya...

Taehyung tersenyum, keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang dilanda kenikmatan. Menatap kekasih tiga tahunnya yang mendesah sambil mencakar bahunya gemas.

"Pe-pelan...ih.."Kembali tersenyum, Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penolakan atas apa yang diminta sang kekasih,lalu mendongakkan kepala. Rasanya benar-benar seperti disurga.

Tunggu.

Taehyung tidak pernah ke surga.

"Na-nanti--.. Aku-ku tidak a-akan mau lag--ih"Taehyung menatap sang kekasih sembari menaikkan satu alis bagian kanannya.

Yang benar saja, Jungkook?

"Yakin? Kan ini enak"

"Ssakit, pelan..ihhhh"

Taehyung kembali menggeleng, enak saja. Sudah susah-susah cari waktu dan kesempatan, susah-susah buat Jungkook terangsang. Masa mau dipelan-pelan temponya.

Enak begini kan, cepat tapi ditahan jadi lama.

Taehyung tersenyum seperti orang gila, membuat Jungkook kesal dan memukul bahunya pelan.

Tidak apa, Jungkook lemah. Badannya saja gembul, tapi kekuatan lebih besaran Taehyung.

 _Ting... ting... tingg..._

Wah, _bangsat_ mana yang berani menganggu kegiatan Kim Taehyung. Cari mati.

"T-tamu, saya-nggghh" Taehyung menggeleng lagi, tidak mau biar saja.

"Aku sudah wanti-wanti, tidak mau buka tanggung!! "Jungkook menutup matanya, Taehyung dengan sikap keras kepalanya itu adalah bagian yang paling Jungkook benci dan tidak bisa Ia lawan.

 _Ting.. tingg.. tinggg..._

"Berisik, _sialan!!!_ "teriak Taehyung frustasi, temponya jadi melambat. Jungkook mulai bernafas lega.

"Tidak mau!! Aku sudah susah-susah buat kamu ingin, tidak biar saja!! "

Ya ampun.

Kim Taehyung.

"Nanti lagi, buka dulu.. "pinta Jungkook, lagi pula memang Taehyung tuh kurang beruntung dalam hal ini.

Sudah Jungkook susah sekali diajak main, kadang Taehyung nya sibuk.

Giliran begini, ada saja yang ganggu.

Entah, Mama Jungkook menelepon atau Ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang ke _apartement_ nya.

Bukan apa-apa, Adiknya ini sudah hampir tiga bulan loh tidak sampai klimaks didalam milik Calon istri yang sangat dia damba karena kemontokkannya itu.

Tiap mau klimaks ada saja yang ganggu, buat Taehyung menyelesaikan sendiri di kamar mandi.

Kan miris, punya calon tapi masih pakai sabun. Kamar mandi pula.

"Dengarkan aku sayang, siapa tau itu Ibu kan.. "

Taehyung menggeleng "Biar saja, lagi pula sudah jam sebelas malam. Aku mengajakmu melakukan jam segini bukan tanpa alasan, agar tidak ada yang ganggu tapi tahunya. "

Taehyung ini lelaki manja, dominan tapi manja. Maunya harus dipenuhi. Tapi tau diri juga sih, kalau Jungkook bilang tidak ya tidak.

Dan Jungkook tipe yang tidak cepat terangsang, apapun yang Taehyung lakukan Ia suka, dicium, di peluk di elus semuanya dia suka, tapi untuk kasur kalau dia bilang tidak ya tidak. Ini saja untung-untungan Jungkook bersedia, biasanya dia akan langsung tidur mau Taehyung pegang-pengang atau sampai sedot-sedot dia tidak akan gubris.

Giliran sudah pas waktu dan juga hawanya, ada saja. Taehyung ingin nangis saja.

"Nanti lagi, yah... "

 _Ting.. tingg.. tinggg..._

"Ahkkk... "

Lalu milik Taehyung terlepas dari Jungkook.

Mengalah untuk yang lebih nikmat, pikirnya.

Jungkook bernafas lega, ikut bangkit menatap Taehyung yang memasuki kamar mandi lalu setengah menit keluar sambil meraih baju dan celananya.

Lihat bibirnya, maju. Merajuk.

"Kalau tidak penting, akan habis orang itu.. "monolog Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang cemberut dengan mata tajam.

-KJ-

Jungkook memasuki kamar setelah memberikan bantal dan juga selimut cadangan untuk Jimin yang akan tidur di sofa.

Menatap Taehyung yang tidur membelakanginya.

Jungkook naik perlahan, lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Mau lanjut? "Tanyanya berbisik. Taehyung tak mengubris.

Jungkook paham hasrat mengebu-gebu Taehyung yang hampir beberapa bulan ini tidak Ia lampiaskan pada Jungkook. Tahu betul, tiap pulang Taehyung akan menciumi bibirnya atau sekedar mengendus-endus lehernya. Bahkan pernah masuk kedalam baju dan menyedot nipple Jungkook.

Jungkook sadar, tapi Ia terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan dirumah sakit. Jadi dia hanya membiarkan sang kekasih untuk melakukan yang Ia inginkan tanpa ada balasan.

"Mau tidak, Taehyung?? "sambil kecup-kecup kecil tengkuk belakang Taehyung.

"Tidak mau, bentar lagi juga. Si pendek akan menganggu kembali... "jawabnya, tanpa menoleh.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku tidur.. "Kata Jungkook, tangannya mulai memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Mengelus tangan sang dominan halus.

Niatnya sih, ingin membuat Taehyung semakin cepat tidur. Karena Taehyung suka sekali kalau ada yang elus-elus lembut gitu.

Tapi, tau-tau Taehyung membalikkan badan.

Matanya tertutup dengan bibir yang maju, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Nanti kalau punya anak, anaknya liat Daddynya merajuk begini. Apa coba tanggapannya? "Kata Jungkook menjawil bibir bawah Taehyung yang maju.

Taehyung membuka mata, "Anak apa? Buatnya saja tidak jadi-jadi, jangankan mau jadi.. Baru masuk saja sudah disuruh balik lagi... "ketara sekali Si Kim ini kesal.

"Iyakan, aku bilang tadi. Mau lanjut tidak? "

"Tidak. Tidak mau. Tidak mau"

"Yasudah, tidur.. Sini Mommy pukpuk biar cepat tidur... "kata Jungkook sembari menarik tangan Taehyung dan melingkarkan tangan itu dipinggangnya.

Lalu mengelus bagian punggung lelaki Kim.

"Biar saja, Yungi _Hyung_ akan lama memaafkannya... "seru Taehyung, Jungkook menyerit.

"Kalau makin lama, kamu dapet jatahnya juga makin lama dong, sayang?? "

Taehyung ikut menyerit, "Ehiya, jangan deh.. Ah.. masa bodo, Jimin _sialan.. "_

"Sudah tidur, Tae... "

"Mau minum, haus MaCher... "

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala, besok dia saja ya yang jadi dominan.

Kalian setuju???

End.

Maaaf aku gaje.

Tolong feedback, oiaaa TWC kaya nya peminatnya sudah berkurang harus kah aku. Hold? jangan dong yah jangan masa di hold. ga seru tar aku. ya tapi masa yang feedback segitu. yang baca lebih dari 100 pemirsa huhuhu. sedih ni aku.

Aku mau mogok ajah nih ah. wkakakakaa

with lope,

Candnim


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak mau!!!! "Taehyung bersuara saat dengan pasti Jungkook, mengajaknya sarapan di pagi hari. Lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan selimut juga bantal guling wangi Jungkook-Nya itu.

"Kamu harus kerja, aku juga. Cepat bangun, Kim... Atau mau lihat aku marah ya? "Jungkook memukul gemas bokong Taehyung.

"Tidak mau kerja, tidak mau makan! Aku benci kalian semuaaaa!! "teriaknya super kencang dengan suara dalam.

Ih buat merinding.

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu mendudukkan diri di samping tubuh sang kekasih yang membelakanginya.

Ini sudah lewat dari dua minggu insiden tidak sampai klimaks karena Jimin. Taehyung mencoba menerima.

Tapi tadi malam, disaat mereka hendak melakukan hal tersebut lagi.

Seseorang datang berkunjung dan menginap, bahkan berencana menginap hingga tiga hari kedepan.

Hancur sudah, hancur sudah hati Taehyung dan adik kecilnya.

"Makan ya ,sayang... Jangan seperti ini, kita sama-sama sibuk loh, aku tidak bisa mengingatkanmu makan setiap waktu.. Jadi satu satunya yang kubisa menemanimu sarapan pagi saja.. "sambil mengelus pelan punggung si Kim.

Taehyung diam, telak.

Kesal,marah kecewa. Ingin dilampiaskan tapi bingung dengan siapa.

Dengan jalang pinggir jalan?

Nanti kalau itu jalang punya penyakit bagaimana?

Taehyung diam, Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala pemuda Kim. Memeluknya dari belakang. Mengelus tangannya lembut.

Taehyung tak bergeming.

Rasa kesalnya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Pulang kerja jemput aku kan? Nanti kita mampir ke hotel dulu saja, mau? "Katanya sambil mencium-cium Puncak kepala si Kim.

Yang ditanya diam.

"Calon istrimu bertanya, Tuan Kim!! "

"Aku mau kamu tidak bekerja hari ini"katanya dengan nada datar.

Jungkook menghela nafas lagi.

"Tidak bisa, sayang--"

"Yasudah kalau tidak bisa aku tidak akan mau makan dan bekerja! Sudah jangan ganggu aku mau tidur.. "Lalu Taehyung mengeser sedikit tubuhnya kedepan, menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook lalu membungkus diri dengan selimut.

Jungkook lelah, mau menangis boleh tidak?

Kim Taehyung mau punya anak,menikah saja belum. Tapi yang paling parah, kelakuannya masih seperti anak-anak.

Coba bagaimana Jungkook tidak lelah, makan ati. Dia sayang Taehyung, tapi Taehyungnya juga tidak tahu diri.

"Taehyung, kamu mau aku marah ya? Mau aku ngambek? Mau aku tidak pulang kerumah? Gitu? "Katanya kesal, memukul punggung Taehyung kesal. Marah.

Yang kena pukulan bertubi-tubi, membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah lalu membalikkan badan.

Meraih tangan Jungkook,

Lalu sebuah isakkan lolos dari bibir mungil nan mengoda iman penulis.

Jungkook-Nya Taehyung menangis.

Kesal, marah, lelah. Punya kekasih seperti ini pula, tidak membantu cuman buat beban saja.

Jungkook lelah, ibuu. Pekikan hati Kookie.

"Kok nangis? Kan kan jangan nangis, marah saja. Pukul saja, jangan nangis. Sayang ih, jangan nangis"Kim Taehyung yang berupaya meredam ledakkan tangis sang kekasih.

Mencium pipi tembam itu lalu, membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukkannya.

"Taehyung, maaaf aku memang kurang baik untukmu"

Lah kok?

"Kamu baik, baik sekali aku sayang, aku Cinta. Kamu sempurna kok. " Katanya mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng dalam pelukkan, tangannya balas memeluk Taehyung.

"Tidak, aku jahat.. Aku ga bisa menuhin hasrat kamu. Aku ga bisa merubah kamu, aku masih ga bisa mentingin kamu. Aku bener-bener jauh dari bayangan kamu kan? "katanya, sambil sesegukan.

Kini giliran Taehyung yang menggeleng.

"Gak, sayang. Kamu udah paling sempurna. Jangan bicara yang asal gini aku ga suka!! "

"Tapi kamu marah, ngambek terus. Aku cape, kalau emang udah engga--"

 _Cupp..._ Dikecup.

"Iya, iya aku salah. Maaf, tapi aku emang udah ga tahan, mau berapa lama lagi. Jatah aku itu loh, aku mau aku juga pengen. Masa Iya aku harus sewa cewe pinggir jalan si, kan ga mau!! "

"Ya jangan, tapi sabar. Jangan marah sama aku, emang aku yang salah? Emang aku yang mau semuanya begini? "

Taehyung ngangguk kecil.

"Iya udah maafin aku gausah nangis, kamu kan bukan anak kecil "

"Sendirinya kaya anak kecil ngambek mulu, marah mulu.. Pake mogok makan. Aku ga perlu punya anak urusin kamu juga udah abis badannya!! "kata Jungkook ngelepasin pelukkan terus sedikit menjauh dari Si Kim.

"Iya abis dipakein!! "ujarnya sambil senyum.

"Udah jangan gini mulu, aku cape. "

"Ya ga ngambek ke kamu lagi, aku ngambek sama Hosoek _hyung_ ajah"

"Anak kecil!! "

"Iya ibu ku "

Jungkook meringis,Taehyung memang ngeselin,manja dan ga pernah mau ngalah.

Tapi buat dia,Jungkook nomor satu. Sekalinya dia nangis,Taehyung yang bakalan merasa paling bersalah.

End.

Bye!


	3. chapter 3

Taehyung masih ngambek?

Tenang udah reda kok, dia udah senyam-senyum sambil makan siang dikantor memainkan ponselnya.

Chat manja sama pemilik hatee...

Istri manisnya sekarang sedang istirahat, jarang-jarang mereka istirahat dijam yang sama.

 _Diaku_

 _-Jangan lupa makan ya,syg-_

Jungkook sang istri membuat senyum Taehyung semakin tampan.

Taehyung menguyah nasinya lebih semangat. Sambil memikirkan balasan apa yang cocok dia berikan untuk istrinya.

 _KimTae_

 _-Ini lagi makan,istriku._

 _Kamu udah makan?-_

Taehyung senyum lagi,udah mah lama-lama dia gila ajah. Mana makan sendirian di kantin perusahaaan. Pakai senyam-senyum ganteng lagi.

2 menit ga ada balasan,Taehyung senewen. Biasanya Jungkook makan siang itu hampir 45menit. Sedangkan kalau dihitung-hitung belum ada lima menit mereka Chatan. Istrinya sudah menghilang saja.

Memutuskan untuk menelpon saja kalau begini.

Hingga nada tunggu ketiga,diangkat.

" _Kenapa sayang?"_

"Kenapa ga bales?"

 _"Bentar lagi ambil makan siang tadi.."_

"Kangen..."

 _"Nanti pulang juga jemput kan.."_

"Tapi kangennya udah dari sekarang.."

 _"Lebay dih kamu,"_

Kamu ga suka?"

Yeh,dia mulai lagi. Terdengar hela nafas Jungkook. Dimana-mana suami yang selalu salah. Tapi di rumah tangga mereka kayanya terbalik yah.

 _"Apa dari Kim Taehyung,yang ga aku suka?"_

"Kejuu kamu!!"

 _"Iya,gasuka?"_

"Cinta mati malah!!"

" _Uwuuuu,kejuuuuuu!!"_

"Aku lagi makan.."

 _"Sama.. Yuung, aku makan dulu yah?"_

"Kangen..."

 _"Berisik ih,udah ah!"_

Klik.

Terputus.

Kim Taehyung meruntuk,tapi juga tersenyum. Jadi ingin cepat-cepat selesai kantor dan bertemu sang istri semoq.

he he he.

Bye...

BTW,panggilan Yuung itu terinspirasi(bisa disebut ngikuti sih, tp kalau sudah nemu yang pas nanti ku ganti kok, suwerr ini juga karena gemas bgt) dari cerita di WP tentang Yoongi Mama. Ada yang ngikutin? itu cerita trio cimit yang pnya dadih dan mamih yang super busi dan dititip sm tetangga namanya mama Yoongs. Ada Anak pertama Jimin,anak tengah Tae dan bungsu yang selalu bikin gemes pas dia ngmng YUUUNG dan DEK..DEK..DEK KUTTTT.

yaampun. Si kuki gemasin. Kok jadi panjang. Kekek, abis aku bingung mau manggil panggilan sayang apa. Ada saran?

Candnim


End file.
